


Rest

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Obi-Wan is always so tired, Pre-OT3, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Obi-Wan knows he's in trouble when they join forces.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE ANOTHER OF MY RAREPAIRS

Obi-Wan knows he’s in trouble the moment he walks in and sees Satine and Cody sitting together on a couch, cups of tea in their hands while they chat.  Satine is mid-gesture, and Cody is laughing with her, his eyes sparkling.  

He loves both of them, so much that his chest hurts with it.  He can’t- he can’t be selfish like that.

“Obi-Wan,” Cody says, his voice startling him out of his reverie, “The Duchess was just telling me about the trouble you got into when you were younger.  Here I thought you’d saved all your best behavior for me.”

Satine shook her head.  “I think he was born a reckless troublemaker, and Cody, I asked you to call me Satine.”

Cody chuckled.  “My apologies, Satine.”  

“Come sit down, Obi-Wan, we haven’t forgotten you.”  Satine pats the seat next to her, between herself and Cody.

Obi-Wan swallows hard at the way they both look at him expectantly.  “I really should-”

Cody gives him a look.  “You’ve been running for the last two days on caff and meal bars, come sit down.”   That’s just cheating, he knows very well that Obi-Wan can’t resist him when he gives orders like that.  Besides… it’s just tea, isn’t it?  They’re  _ only friends _ having tea together.

Satine hums when he finally sits down and takes a cup of tea - even the overstuffed couch feels like paradise, and he fights the urge to fall asleep then and there.  “Cody and I have a proposal, but it seems it will have to wait until you wake up again.”

He forces his eyes open again.  “A proposal?” he asks, trying not to slur his words as his exhaustion catches up to him.

Cody rests a hand on his chest, and Satine takes his cup from his lax grip.  “After you sleep,” he says, “But I promise you’ll like it.”

“Just rest, Ben, we’ll be here when you wake up.”

His last thought before he gives in and dozes off is that he really is in trouble, but he doesn’t think he minds.


End file.
